


Placer en el Zoológico.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Estoy aburrida, F/M, Lemon, Steven obtiene un Harem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Luego de establecer la paz en la tierra, Steven tiene mucha tensión que descargar y sabía que había alguien que estaba dispuesta a dejarla salir con él.
Relationships: Jay-Ten/Steven Universe
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345





	Placer en el Zoológico.

El zoológico seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, solo con las variables de que los humanos tenían más control sobre él, algo que molestaba a Holly Blue Agathe.

Pero Steven luego de la estresante visita de las Roses decidió relajarse con una de las humanas del lugar quien estaba totalmente dispuesta a aparearse con el hibrido, después de todo no era la primera vez que estaban juntos. El mitad diamante era muy consciente del sexo a tal punto de hacerlo con las gems muy seguido, pero luego de lo ocurrido con las Quartz decidió darse un poco de gusto con su lado más humano.

-Oh! Ste-von!- Se escuchó en una parte del zoológico, la rubia estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban dilatados por el placer. Steven la penetraba en su regazo, luego de la primera visita en mucho tiempo sin querer había estado en el momento del ritual de apareamiento.

No es como si se quejara.

-Ahh!- Jay-ten, disfrutaba mucho de tener sexo con Steven, a tal punto que cada visita apenas lo veía le quitaba los pantalones. El híbrido mordía los pezones de la mujer con una sonrisa sabiendo que podía ponerlas en todo tipo de posiciones sin quejas.

El hecho de que la única posición sexual que los zoomans supieran sea la del misionero le traía muchos beneficios, sintiendo las paredes interiores de la rubia apretarle decidió ser más fuerte. Golpeando su trasero sintió como se apretaba más contra él, curioso de aquella reacción lo volvió a hacer y sorprendido vio como la misma fémina aumentaba el subir y bajar, viendo su rostro pudo ver al fin la expresión de su rostro. Estaba roja, había una sonrisa muy grande y de su boca salía saliva.

El diamante al verla sonrió y tomo sus caderas para embestirla con violencia, pudo notar como solo salían palabras apenas incoherentes ya que lo hizo cuando parecía querer hablar. Mordiendo sus labios cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo estrecho de su vagina.

-Aaaahhh! Ohhh!... ste-von!- Dijo Jay, boca abajo del chico y con sus piernas en los hombros de él dándole más acceso, el pelinegro sintió como las manos de la mujer iban a su trasero para pegarlo más a ella, sonriendo con orgullo vio como los ojos verdes de ella ahora tenían corazones en ellos.

Besándola ahogado sus gemidos pudo sentir sus manos en su cabello revolviéndolo, sus lenguas se enredaban saboreando al otro en una lujuria desenfrenada y el mitad humano estaba por correrse pero se contuvo, siempre le gusto ver a sus amantes rogarle más placer.

No lo sabía pero las otras mujeres humanas del lugar estaban ocultas entre arbustos y árboles, viendo lo que Jay-ten había descrito las cosas nuevas y buenas que Ste-von le hacía siempre que estaban juntos.

Los hombres estaban con los de ciudad playa conociendo el lugar y en cuanto a las otras Amatistas, Steven solo tuvo que ordenarle a Holly que las mantuviera lejos del lugar. Algo que la azul obedeció al poder recibir una orden de un diamante, lo hizo sin preguntar, la rubia le dijo que se había asegurado de tener el lugar solo para ambos siendo una mentira.

Ahora la rubia estaba en cuatro sosteniéndose de sus manos con apenas fuerza, el pelirizado la tomo del cabello para así envestirla con rudeza, sus caderas chocaban contra su trasero haciendo el sonido de bofetadas muy fuerte y en uno de los vaivenes Steven le dio en su punto G haciendo que la rubia se enderezara, aprovechando el grito y metiendo su lengua en su boca se dedicó a manosear aquellos grandes senos que se movían a causa de su trato.

Aun de rodillas el híbrido siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras que la rubia trataba inútilmente igualar el ritmo de su amante. Con el tiempo Steven empezó a ser más errático llegando a dejarla con la cabeza en el suelo ya que estaba cerca de correrse, sintiendo las paredes de ella apretándole dio unas últimas tres envestidas antes de correrse seguido de sentir aquel delicioso apretón.

-Ste-von! Más- Suplico moviendo sus caderas contra las del chico, quien vio como ella tenía su cabello hecho un desastre y sus ojos estaban ya nublados, su pene palpito al verla rogarle y con sus brazos la coloco de tal forma que estaba cargándola y cada vez que se movía su miembro entraba y salía de ella.

Sus brazos tomaban sus caderas mientras que hacía que sus piernas quedaran mas arriba, y sin importarle la sensibilidad volvió a penetrarla con fuerza escuchando sus chillidos.

-Ah!- Un gemido muy diferente se escuchó entre todo los gritos y gemidos de la rubia, y Steven sudado y algo sonrojado sin dejar de moverse vio como un arbusto se movía bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos vio cómo se detuvo de pronto.

Frunciendo el ceño se detuvo y viendo a la rubia quien confundida le devolvió la mirada dijo.

-Jay, hay alguien más aquí?- Pregunto serio, recordando como ella le dijo que estaban solos.

-Ahhh….yo….em….no- Ella intentaba mentirle siendo muy mala, a la vez que intentaba penetrarse con el miembro del chico, viéndola serio decidió continuar ahora atento al lugar.

Sus gemidos volvieron a sonar, solo que esta vez Steven decidió poner atención al lugar y en un árbol detrás de la rubia vio una mano ocultarse entre las hojas.

Abriendo los ojos estuvo por detenerse cuando noto que la rubia hacía gestos con sus manos detrás suyo, molesto se detuvo y…

-Jay, le dijiste a alguien que nos observara mientras lo hacíamos?- Pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-No- Al saber que le mentía decidió que era hora de castigarla.

-Es una lástima, porque quería que otra mujer viniera a unirse- Apenas dijo eso, las mujeres ocultas salieron de todas partes y gritaron que querían ser las siguientes.

Al ver a todas las mujeres el hibrido dolo se enojó más y volteo a ver a la ojiverde quien pálida solo le sonreía nerviosa.

-Ellas solo querían ver las cosas nuevas que me enseñas- Intento excusarse pero Steven no iba a creerle eso.

Saliendo de ella y dejándola sentada en el suelo, agarro a una mujer al azar quien tenía el cabello blanco y ojos ámbar, para así besarla y tocarla mientras que Jay-Ten solo veía excitada y algo triste sabiendo que Steven la iba a castigar por lo que hizo.

Jay veía como el pelinegro complacía a la mujer que había tomado, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su intimidad hacían que sus líquidos corrieran por sus muslos mientras que su boca devoraba con hambre los pechos algo grandes de la peliblanca, quien gemía con fuerza al sentir aquellas sensaciones por primera vez.

En un momento Steven se detiene y la levanta de sus piernas colocando su vagina de forma que la vean todas pero al mismo tiempo apuntara su pene en ella.

-Prepárate no seré gentil- Dijo serio.

La peliblanca solo asintió temerosa bajando la vista pudo ver como aquel miembro se había vuelto más grande y sus venas estaban repintadas.

 _"Creo que no saldré caminando de aquí."_ Pensó.

De golpe el diamante introdujo su miembro dentro de la ojiambar provocando que ella gritara repentinamente en una mezcla de dolor y placer, sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a su tamaño empezó a entrar y salir de forma frenética, la peliblanca apenas era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sin embargo por fuera su cara mostraba mucho placer, su mirada estaba ida mientras que su lengua estaba fuera de su boca.

Jay de forma inconsciente comenzó a acercarse hacía ellos para ver mas de cerca como Steven penetraba a la chica, los fluidos de ella bañaban por completo el miembro del pelinegro mientras que este movía sus caderas de forma que lo hacía parecer un animal en celo que solo trataba de dejar embarazada a aquella mujer, la vagina de Jay-Ten estaba ardiendo ella quería que Steven volviera a tomarla y la tratara como su juguete, sus dedos comenzaron a ir hacía su húmeda entrada con el único objetivo de darse placer pero unas palabras la hicieron estremecerse.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de complacerte, eh? Este es tu castigo. Oye tú!- dijo gritándole a una chica morena que estaba atenta a la escena, pero al escuchar la voz del chico se asustó y presto atención a lo que iba a decirle.

-No dejes que ella se toque de ninguna manera, si lo haces prometo que tú serás la siguiente- Dicho eso, la morena se posiciono detrás de la rubia y la sostuvo de sus brazos impidiendo que pudiera moverlos.

Steven retomando su labor de complacer a su compañera del momento continuo, ya que noto como esta trataba de mover sus caderas para auto penetrarse con el miembro de Steven, el pelinegro volvió a mover sus caderas pero ahora con mas velocidad haciendo que la peliblanca gimiera con mayor fuerza, las otras humanas que estaban por los alrededores comenzaron a complacerse a si mismas mientras que otras no resistiendo la tentación y jugaban con otras en la clásica posición de tijeras, siendo la pobre Jay testigo de todo solo pudiendo sentir sus piernas temblando.

Las horas transcurrieron sin cesar y la mente de la rubia ya estaba destrozada en el momento en que unas pocas gotas del híbrido cayeron sobre su rostro más en específico su boca, la pobre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que quien la sostenía ahora estaba frente a ella siendo penetrada analmente por el pelinegro, quien no le daba tregua luego de la preparación solo para sentir como era rellenada hasta el fondo por la esencia del chico, una vez que ella termino en el suelo, Steven se posiciono frente a Jay la cual estaba de rodillas con los ojos en blanco el pelinegro coloco su pene aun erecto enfrente de ella.

-En cuatro, ahora- Eso no fue un pedido, fue una orden que la rubia obedeció sin dudar.

Steven coloco su miembro en la entrada de la chica y comenzó a molestarla haciendo que rozaran pero sin entrar, la ojiverde trato de mover sus caderas para así meterlo ella misma pero el pelirizado la sostuvo de las caderas evitándolo solo haciendo que se frustrara y que el hijo de Pink tuviera control de la situación.

-Ste-von!... por favor- Suplico pero su suplica callo en oídos sordos.

-Jay, tú me mentiste- dijo de forma sombría el diamante, sus ojos tomando una tonalidad rosada.

-Lo…lo siento-Dijo la zooman, con miedo pero excitación a la vez.

-¿Prometes no volverlo hacer?-

-Por mi vida y la de mis descendientes- Eso último lo dijo de una forma que Steven no entendió del todo.

-Desde ahora harás todo lo que yo diga, eso incluye a todas las mujeres del zoo-

-Si! Si! pero por favor…- Su rostro se volvió mas rojo al escuchar lo último. Steven al verla puso una sonrisa divertida dijo.

-Muy bien, si tanto lo deseas…-

Jay esperaba que el chico volviera a llenar su vagina pero su expresión de deseo cambio a miedo cuando sintió su pene rozar su ano, tratando de convencerlo de que usara su vagina pero este la ignoro y solo se encargó de lubricar esa entrada y antes de volver a suplicar sintió como su trasero se abría por Steven el cual se detuvo por unos momentos debido a lo apretado que era el trasero de la rubia.

-Diablos Jay…. Tu trasero es incluso mas apretado que el de amatista- el hibrido se modio la lengua en un intento de contenerse ya que no quería romperla…. Al menos no aun.

Mientras que Jay ella solo podía morder su boca a tal punto de sacar sangre sintiendo una mezcla entre dolor y placer, el dolor de ser penetrada analmente por primera vez por el enorme miembro del híbrido la lastimaba pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de ella le impulsaba a seguir y no detenerse.

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta para no lastimarla mucho, inconscientemente la ojiverde movía sus caderas junto con las de Steven quien poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas provocando que los gemidos de Jay aumentaran cada vez más.

El pelinegro movía sus caderas de forma rápida y contundente el sonido de sus carnes chocando era muy notoria hasta el punto que varías de las chicas que se encontraban tiradas por allí solo podían ver la escena frente a ellas, les hubiera gustado unirse pero ninguna poseía la energía para mover un dedo algunas apenas sentían las piernas.

Ignorando por completo eso siguió envistiéndola hasta que sintió como estaba por acabar, así que en su última estocada llego a lo mas profundo de la chica quien pudo sentir como sus entrañas eran bañadas hasta lo mas profundo de ella, la rubia quedo con el rostro en el piso con su saliva mojando el pasto, pero ella no sabía que Steven aún no había terminado con ella aun.

Usando sus poderes género unas especies de esferas similares a un collar de perlas solo que las esferas eran mas grande de lo normal, con un poco de fuerza Steven introdujo dichas esferas en el recto de Jay el cual estaba lubricado con el semen del hibrido, esta al sentir como cada esfera entraba soltaba gemidos que iban en aumento hasta que llego al último el cual funciono como tapón, generando un sonido de Pop!

El diamante no termino allí y volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de la vagina de la rubia quien solo podía gemir al sentir su pene dentro de ella sumado al tapón y el semen que aún seguía en su trasero, las horas pasaban y el pelinegro no dejaba de acabar dentro de su vagina de la chica quien hace un tiempo se había ido de esta realidad, junto con su estómago el cual ya estaba hinchado después de recibir tanto semen.

Cuando Steven por fin decidió salir de ella la giro para que estuviera frente de él, más en específico su miembro para luego meterlo de golpe en su garganta, Jay en este punto solo era una simple muñeca de trapo la cual no podía hacer nada mas que dejar que su "dueño" jugara con ella hasta romperla, finalmente el pelinegro lanzó su última descarga en su garganta.

Luego de unos minutos de recuperar el aliento Steven se levantó como si nada y se vistió, beneficios de ser un diamante, y con un chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer el tapón que la rubia tenía en su trasero, al hacerlo todo el semen retenido comenzó a salir como si de una fuente se tratara.

Las otras zoomans se habían recuperado y acercándose a la desmayada Jay comenzaron a lamer el semen que aún no había salido de ella. Steven al ver eso sonriendo divertido se fue del lugar dejando que las mujeres se hicieran cargo desde ahora, lo que Steven no sabía era que algo empezó a formarse en el interior de Jay más en específico su útero pero eso es una historia para otro día.


End file.
